Talk:Possessor Ghosts (Ghostbusters: The Video Game)
Grouping Question I've been going through and editing entities from the Realistic Version of GB:TVG, and I found it rather interesting that all the possessor ghosts and related were grouped into one page. Yet, the Black Slime entities and Fiend entities are all separate. I would like to know why and throw out the suggestion to give each one their own page. Mrmichaelt 09:12, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Probably was meant to be something more like Golems (Type of Creatures) when it started. I say make articles for each, and then make the article more like the Golems article. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 20:19, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, done. Sorry about leaving halfway, I had to go and record a show. I also wanted to suggest changing the article name to "Possessors" because: ::1) thinking ahead if and when we vote on new categories and sub-categories. ::2) to avoid confusion with the article about the Possessor Ghosts. ::3) later on, someone can add 'Possessors' from RGB and EGB and expand the page. Wat and that demon from "Egon's Rampage" come to mind. ::Sound good? Mrmichaelt 03:01, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Second thoughts.... or at least thinking this more through.... :::There is a article called Possession which is got to be a bad name for the article. Anywho, I'd say whatever we do, lets rope the two articles together. It looks a bit pointless to split up the video game stuff like that anyways. It made cents back in 2009 because everything was new and unknown. But I think by now everyone knows the game good enough. I'd personally perfer to have some continuity in the wiki as a whole, so lets try to either get the system under control at hand or build a new one. The names of the articles are important in searches like say google. This wiki gets high hit counts cause of how easy it is to find articles. Lets make sure whatever we end up doing here, that its easy to understand and find for others. My suggestion is Possessors (disambiguation). Also at the top include the tag. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Personally, I don't care for the 'group' pages because more times than not, the individual page shows up higher up in the first page of search results. I think it's way easier with separate articles, it looked way too cluttered before. And I come from a perspective that you assume nobody knows anything, hence why we're building a website or wiki of information. But this is a big decision for the wiki and I think the opinion of one newbie like me isn't enough weight.Mrmichaelt 03:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Group articles I think should be only there the explain similar named/subject matters. Not content type things. Sometimes with creatures and the like, it is deemed better because each monster may only have a few seconds onair time, but with this a basic explanation as a group would do good enough. :::::As for your opinion and it not having weight, I didn't build this wiki to control and rule. I value all opinions and its better to voice your dislike of the methods used here. Who knows, there may be others sharing your viewpoint. The one thing this wiki doesn't need is a bunch of yes men. :::::Personally, I hope to have the wiki very open to read by anyone. I admit sometimes it looks like we're spoon feeding the content. But the hits are high because of it. I consider this a place for all fans from the person that likes the first film to someone that can openly quote anything from the cartoons. All are welcome here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::After looking at the Ghostbusters (disambiguation) page you created, I like that system better than the set up of say the Golem (Type of Creatures) page. I still favor the idea of separate pages for my previous reasons and I know when I look up information, I want to see information only on the one thing I'm looking up, not the whole grouping...if that makes sense. For example, take the average person trying to find the page on Possessor Ghosts to look up the name of the woman in the Tobin entry or strategy not Possessed Statues or Humans because then as a viewer they have to sift through a page and do extra work of finding the exact entity. They get a little annoyed, maybe they come back next time, maybe they don't. ::::::But thanks for the words of encouragement. I didn't want to feel like the gung ho fan jumping in on years of work done by others and just whipping out new ideas whilly nilly. It's my first time as a wiki editor, so it's a new learning curve for me.Mrmichaelt 02:03, November 8, 2010 (UTC)